yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:InTheLittleDream/@comment-151.229.88.81-20140727213641/@comment-5270762-20141003175850
As Thin said above many people have been through far worse things than you have (not to say that the things you've been through are not bad, of course) and Kaeyi is included in that list for me...let me just recall a number of bad life events that Kaeyi has been through: Her mother left her father (for a reason that has never and probably will never be made clear) when she was 4 years old. Her mother had multiple boyfriends when she was young and as a result, Kaeyi had to keep moving to different places and didn't really have many friends due to going to many different schools (13 different schools to be precise). Her mum and her brother were physically abused by one of her mother's last boyfriends (Kaeyi was never physically hurt but was emotionally scarred by the events). After a few years of this, Kaeyi convinced her mother to move out and file charges against the man, which led to Kaeyi having to recite the events of abuse which was very emtionally taxing for her, this eventually led to Kaeyi, her mum and her brother going into the Witness Protection Program. The problem with their WPP placement was that they were very close to where they had lived previously and they were found by this man and the abuse started again. When Kaeyi phoned the police they didn't believe her, despite having red buttons and as a result, the charges on the man were dropped which caused Kaeyi to "lose faith in the entire police service". After the abuse event, Kaeyi and her brother had major disagreements as from his point of view she never got hurt and therefore, wasn't on his side despite the fact that she was trying to do everything in her power to try to protect them, however she was only 12 at the time and as such, couldn't do much. At the age of 17, Kaeyi left home and became independent due to disagreements with her mother and step-dad with no major qualifications. Kaeyi went from one job to another after she quit her dancing career and she became very sad. Eventually, Kaeyi got Bronchitis and was off of her work for two weeks. When she returned to her job however, she had a panic attack, which led to her having to take multiple anxiety pills, being off her job for multiple months,sadness evolving into depression which got so bad that she had to start taking anti-depressants and her doctors telling her that she could no longer be independent and had to move back home to her mother and step-dad. After Kaeyi moved home, she decided she wanted to go back into education so she could get proper qualifications and went to College. She then got a boyfriend at college, went to university but had to leave that all when she got very ill and had to have an operation, which almost went bad and very nearly killed her. That's just the ones I got from her Draw My Life video and there's most likely far more events that she has went through that she didn't disclose in the video for personal reasons. Apologies if this was a bit biased in Kaeyi's favour, but Kaeyi is someone I have an extremely large amount of respect for due to the many quite frankly, horrible events that she's been through that nobody should go through. Plus, the fact that I can relate to one or two of the events that she's been through and can understand what it must feel like on a much less depressing and sad level. This was a really depressing comment, wasn't it? Oh well, hopefully this GIF will lighten it up slightly :P